bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gill
Gill is the #1 Pyrus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Pyrus Krakix as his Guardian Bakugan, and his Battle Gear is Battle Sabre. Information Description Gill is a calm, cool warrior who pledges loyalty to Emperor Barodius. He has no parents and was brought up by Emperor Barodius, whom he looks up to like an older brother. If ordered by Emperor Barodius, he will go into battle like an obedient soldier regardless of right or wrong. Gill trained the Special Bakugan Team that is in charge of protecting Emperor Barodius. His student and prodigy is Airzel. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Gill first appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders beside Emperor Barodius. He seems to want to keep close to him, and make sure he's safe. He inquires about Nurzak's study on the dimensional shift. He then appears again in episode 5 telling Sid Arcale to not battle the Brawlers anymore and let Ren handle it.He, Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished and Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the battle brawlers had sided with the Neathians. He again appeared in episode 11, seeing that bring people from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Airzel joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. In episode 12, He used Krakix to stun Rubanoid from behind because he was disrespecting Emperor Barodius. Kazarina then disposed Rubanoid to do an experiment and Sid to. In episode 14 he assited the other Twelve Orders in brawling the Neathians. He and Kazarina teamed up to battle Fabia and Captian Elright, who was able to escape from the Gundalians. The battle was going either way until the Sacred Orb sent all Gundalians away. In the early beggining of episode 17, before Lena and Kazarina battle Shun and Dan, he gave Lena some advice: watch her back around Kazarina as she may attempt to use her as a scapegoat if the mission failed.. At the end of the episode, he has a conversation with Kazarina regarding how Lena seemed to know her plan, implying that she knows he warned her. Gill remarks that in these hard times, barely anyone can be trusted, while Ren is hiding. In episode 20, he and Zenet will battle against Dan and Shun. Bakugan * Pyrus Krakix (Guardian Bakugan) * Vicer (Battle Gear) Trivia *Gill may like Lena as he warned her about how Kazarina would use her as a scapegoat if things went south. Whether the feeling is just his desire not to see her disposed of like Sid or more than that is not revealed. Also, Lena is clever, but not arrogant like the others. **However, his warning may be because he does not trust or like Kazarina, as when he was warning Lena, he grinned after saying that she should finish off Kazarina. Gallery Anime Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.31.51_PM.png 5665.jpg masterservant5agi.jpg|Gill and Sid Gill2barodius.png Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians